Five Somebody’s to Love
by Harpiebird
Summary: Five men that Claire Bennet has slept with in her lifetime. Claire/Cyclops, Claire/Havok, Claire/Colossus, Claire/Nightcrawler, Claire/Adam.


**Five Somebody's to Love**

**Summary:** Five men that Claire Bennet has slept with in her lifetime.

**Pairings:** Claire/Cyclops, Claire/Havok, Claire/Colossus, Claire/Nightcrawler, Claire/Adam Monroe, plus Havok/Polaris, Rogue/Colossus,

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Mentions of Adult Content.

**A/N:** I haven't written any fanfic for my _fivebyfiction_ claims in a while so I thought I should make this. This is my first try at doing one of those five something's fics, lol. Each one is over 100 words. Title is inspired by _Somebody to Love _song by _Queen_.

**Challenge:** fivebyfiction Claim: Heroes/X-Men, Prompt: Lovers.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own anything.

- - -

**One**. She had always a crush on him… a big crush but she didn't think it would hurt her any. That is until that one night when everybody - Scott, Ororo, Peter, Piotr, Niki, Adam, Rogue, Kitty, Bobby - went out to a new mutant bar to celebrate defeating Apocalypse. Everyone was either dancing or drinking, Claire ended up doing shots with the guys. After maybe her tenth or so vodka shot, somehow she and Scott had ended back to his room where she ended up losing her virginity. Although very embarrassed when they woke up, it ended up bringing them closer to being friends that she ever had with anyone before.

**Two**. They had been dating a few months and Alex decided to do a romantic date, the most romantic in her life with flowers, chocolate, and cheesy love music. After drinking a few cups of wine, Claire finally allowed him to touch her which she had denied him since they started dating. She hadn't wanted to rush anything. It was good, the sex that is, and she loved him… just not that way she realized too late. He just wasn't for her, she knew. So after she broke up with him, she set him on a date with Lorna Dane, who she knew was perfect for him. Claire just hoped they would realize it.

**Three**. Claire never thought she would be this type of person, but after Kitty broke his heart she had just wanted to comfort him. She hadn't expected to start a "friends with benefits" relationship with Piotr. But then he was just so _good_ at it… she became nearly was addicted to it. Claire was kind of disappointed when he fallen in love with Rogue, but she was still happy for the both of them. Especially for Rogue because for she had been so long without somebody unafraid of her touch and when Piotr kissed her in his metal form and ended up not having his life sucked out of him, it had been nice to see her happy and content with her powers for once.

**Four**. They had ended up going on a mission together to get a new mutant and ended up going against Magneto's new recruit. Apparently the new recruit could control hormones or something along those lines and ended up causing a lot of trouble for Claire and Kurt. Claire loved Kurt; she really did, just not in a romantic way. She ended up changing them into a pair of _very_ horny rebellious teenagers, and well it ended up being a week before the Professor knew how to stop them from… going at _it_ like rabbits. Let's just it was awkward after that for the both of them. It took nearly a year before they were comfortable enough to be in each other's presence.

**Five**. After the whole fiasco with what happened with her and Kurt, Claire ended up trying to stay away from having sex. It worked… at least for a few years, but then she met Adam… a mutant that was just like her. Claire knew that Logan was like them as well, but she didn't find him attractive in the slightest. On the other hand, Adam was attractive to her. His sarcastic comments and his smile always seemed to cause her even more attraction to him. She found his stories of through out the last four hundred years fascinating and she could barely get enough of them. She learned very quickly that he knew about her crush on him. She didn't mind though, because he acted on it and kissed her passionately, unlike any other kiss she'd experienced. And without another thought Claire deepened the kiss and made it become something more then just making out. Claire loved him, and he loved her.

**THE END.**

**A/N:** If anyone of you ended up liking any of the Claire crossover pairings above, let me know and I'll definitely try and write another fanfic for the pairing! Thanks for reading & Happy New Year!


End file.
